


Together We'll Fall Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Times, NSFW, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bran and Meera finally at Castle Black, discussing their losses and their feelings for each other, it's night time, just candles going in Bran's chambers at Castle Black, ending with some hesitant, sweet romantic kissing, which gets more heated until Meera is on top of Bran, straddling his lap and slowly riding him. yes please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We'll Fall Forever

They were both laying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling as the candles dimly lit the room. By all technicality, Meera wasn’t supposed to be sharing Bran’s room. He’d been given the King’s Tower- because that’s _right,_ Bran is King, it wasn’t something he’d been expecting to ever happened- and Meera was given a much smaller bedchamber away from him. Meera had fierce though, asking how proposed to keep them apart. Bran had been glad Meera had stayed with him- he knew the Night’s Watch were not the always the brave great men his uncle and bastard brother- no, _cousin-_ were. They were thieves and murderers and rapers. Bran knew he wouldn’t do much to help Meera if somebody should try to attack her- and he knew Meera could take care of herself- but he still felt better having her beside him. 

Even though having Meera so close made Bran nervous, even now, even after everything. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to part with her now, didn’t want to separate. He knew he had to go back to Winterfell, Robb was dead and he was Robb’s heir. The North was his. And Meera- Meera was heir to Greywater Watch now that Jojen was… gone. Bran supposed that Meera would have to go back there and take her father’s place once he was gone as well. He knew they’d have to separate some day but Bran wanted to push those thoughts from his mind, he didn’t have to think about that now.

“You’re going to come with me when I leave, right?” He asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them. Meera looked over to him, a piece of her brown curls falling into her eyes. 

“Of course. I can hardly stay here.” Meera replied, her voice quiet and soft. It brought a smile to Bran’s face.

“Yes.” He agreed before inhaling deeply. “I just I was just… I meant more, at you coming back to Winterfell or are you going home? Back to Greywater Watch?”

Meera was quiet for a long time. “I suppose I must go back. I haven’t seen my father in such a long time… but I’m not sure that’s what I want. I don’t know if it’s going to be home anymore. Not- not without Jojen.”  

Bran looked at her, her pale face and lips chapped from the constant cold they’d both faced over however long it had been since they’d left the burning remains of Winterfell. Bran couldn’t even figured out a timeline anymore. He’d stopped keeping track of time long ago. It could’ve been a fortnight since Jojen died, or five years. Bran didn’t know. Maybe it should bother him that he didn’t know, didn’t even know how old he was anymore, but it didn’t. 

“I understand that.” Bran agreed, nodding into his pillows. “Sometimes I feel the same way about Winterfell. It’ll be hard to go back, seeing it after everything. I don’t even know what it looks like anymore, since they burned it down. And being there without Robb or Mother or Father, not knowing where Sansa or Arya are…” Bran sighed loudly. “But I couldn’t imagine not going back. Winterfell is the only home I’ve ever known. I have to go back there.”

“Winterfell is yours.” Meera said. Her hand snaked through the furs and took Bran’s hand in his own. “You need to go back there. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, especially in the winter.”

The words chilled Bran and he could feel where the warmth spread from Meera’s hand. “Then shouldn’t you go back to Greywater Watch? You’re the heir.”

Meera sighed. “I’ve thought about that a lot since we got back behind the Wall. It seems the most logical plan, to go back and rule… but that’s not what I want. I can’t sit on the seat that was supposed to be Jojen’s after…” Meera closed her eyes and Bran hesitated before leaning down to rest his head against her shoulder. 

“I miss him too.” Bran said, pursing his lips. “I wish he was here with us.”

“He knew what was going to happen.” Meera said, her voice dull. “I don’t know, I don’t think my life will ever be the same without him but…” Meera broke off with a sad laugh. “Here I am complaining about loosing somebody I love to _you._ You’ve lost most everyone you love.”

“Not everyone.” Bran said quietly. “Not you.”

Meera looked at him again, eyes wide but a smile tugging at her lips. “Me?” 

Bran blushed deeply and tried to pull his hand away but Meera held it tighter. “Hey, no, Bran… It’s okay. I love you too.” 

Bran let out a rather embarrassing noise and leaned his head down to hide it in her hair. Meera let go of his hand to pull his face closer to her own. Bran held his breath and Meera pressed their lips together. It was nervous, hesitate and Bran’s heart smashed against his chest. He let one hand rest in the middle of her back, afraid to touch her, to scare her away. 

Meera pulled back and smiled at him. “It’s okay.” She kissed him again, this time stronger, her lips more insist against his own. Bran did all he could to kiss back, their tongues rolling together and Meera pushing him back against the featherbed until her body was pressed up against him. 

His body was reacting strongly to the feeling of her against him, and Bran shifted to try to keep her from feeling his hardening cock. Meera pushed her hips down against it, letting out a small whimper as it rubbed against her mound. 

Bran pulled away, blushing deeply. “Sorry… sorry. I can’t help it.” 

Meera silenced him with another kiss. “Don’t worry about it.” Her hands moved to Bran’s sleep shirt, pushing it up slowly until Bran let his hands go up so it could slip over his head. Meera lead down and pressed a kiss to his neck, Bran gasping and one hand moving into her hair. 

Suddenly Meera started giggling, pulling away and resting her hands on Bran’s chest. Hot nerves filled Bran’s stomach. “What? What’s funny? I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t be sorry.” Meera shook her head “No… It’s just… Did you ever think we’d end up here?” 

“I always hoped we would.” Bran said, the words spilling from his mouth beyond his control. Meera’s smiled softly and ran her hands down Bran’s chest. 

“You’re so cute.” She giggled, leaning in to kiss him softly. It didn’t take long for the kiss to heat up, Bran resting his hands on Meera’s hips, rubbing his thumbs into the bones where her own sleep shirt had ridden up. Bran pulled back and looked into her deep brown eyes. 

“Can I- can I take your shirt off?” Bran asked, biting his lip. Meera grinned and nodded quickly, her own cheeks growing red. Bran pulled the fabric up slowly, watching as her hair bounced out was the shirt had been removed. His eyes trailed down her body, taking in every curve and scar and blemish. There was one long scar along the left of her stomach and Bran ran his finger along it. 

“Jojen.” Meera said, her eyes following her fingers. “Tried to teach the little squirt how to spear a frog. He speared me instead.”

Bran laughed lightly. at the memory, not surprised that Jojen had been unskilled in fighting. He pushed himself up on his elbows to reconnect his lips with Meera’s. Her fingers ran through his hair, tugging on the strands and causing Bran to let out soft moans. 

His cock was straining against his breeches, radiating heat from his crotch. He was silently begging to take them off but he didn’t want to move too fast for Meera- but almost as though she heard his thoughts, Meera’s fingers were pulling on the strings of his breeches and pulling them apart. 

Bran moaned out as her hand brushed his swollen cock, and Meera giggled. She took his hands and moved them to her own breeches. Bran looked up at her and waited for her nod before opening them and sliding them down her ass. 

Meera pressed her wet, heat against his hard cock and Bran let out a high pitched squeal. Meera perched her hand on his shoulders, and used the other to grab his cock. She positioned it at her entrance,  pushing down against him and letting just the head push inside.

“Meera, wait.” Bran panted, grabbing her hips and stilling her. “Are you- are you sure? You’re, you’re a maiden. You’re supposed to wait for your wedding night.”

“Bran, we’re at the end of the world.” Meera whispered. ‘We’ve seen the army of the dead and fought them off. Now we’re sitting, freezing in Castle Black waiting for them to come attack us again. I’m not worried about the expectations of Westeros anymore. I want you, Bran Stark, and I don’t see any reason to stop now.”

Bran nodded. He’d always known that Meera was far from a proper lady and this didn’t completely surprise them. “Okay… yeah, okay.”

Meera grinned down, sliding down on his cock slowly. Bran moaned out, squeezing Meera’s hips hard enough to bruise. She breathed heaily, leaning forward to kiss Bran once more. After several moments of their bodies being connected and tongues rolling together, Meera leaning back and began rolling her hips. 

Bran struggled to get air into his lungs. He understood now why so many men fathered bastards, this felt too good to be denied. He hoped it felt as good for Meera but judging by the way her mouth had dropped open, tongue sticking out slightly, he wanted to believe it did. 

She pulled up and dropped back down, grabbing the breath from Bran completely. His eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped his head back against the pillows, back arching. 

“Bran…” Meera moaned out, her breasts heaving with the power of her breathing as she swiveled her hips. “Oh, Bran…”

Bran felt the tightening his balls and a burning fire in his stomach. “M-Meera…. I think… I think I’m c-cl-close.” 

An odd look crossed Meera’s face before she took Bran’s hand from her hip and pulled it towards her womanhood. His finger brushed against a small nub of hard flesh, and Meera cried out. Bran’s eyes went wide and applied more pressure to the spot. Meera moved up and down on Bran’s cock quicker, while stroked and played with her cunt. 

Suddenly Meera clamped down around him hard, her muscles convulsing, and her hips pushed down and she rolled them through her aftershock. The slickness inside her grew thicker and Bran let out a shout as he came, filling her with his seed. 

Meera slide Bran’s cock out of her and rolled back over to her side of the bed, Bran’s seed slipping down her legs. Bran looked at nervously and rolled over as best he could, to run his hands along her belly.

“What if you get pregnant?” Bran asked, looking at Meera with wide eyes.

“Then I’ll have an adorable little prince or princess with my King.” Meera kissed him softly before rolling into his arms. 


End file.
